


Ale-Brown Meetings

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: Violet Nights [28]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Family, Growing Up, M/M, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin talks Thorin down and observes Kili having a business meeting with Bard Bowman. Bilbo makes meat pies and Dis and company make sure that Thorin stays put.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ale-Brown Meetings

 

 

 

Predictably, Thorin hit the roof. Balin smoked his pipe silently, listening to Thorin's vocal exhortations, his fury at his young nephew's behaviour. Balin knew that Thorin would feel better once he got it all out of his system. It wasn't as though there was much Thorin could actually do to stop the upcoming meeting from taking place anyway.

 

Balin drank down the last of his tea and contemplated dinner. He and Dwalin usually ate together on Thursday nights. It was a good night for battered fish and skin-on chips, washed down with a good strong ale.

 

Thorin stopped talking and watched Balin with unnecessarily suspicious eyes, “You didn't encourage him?”

 

Balin chuckled, “The lad needs no encouragement and the facts are undeniable, Thorin; we need to expand our suppliers. Smaug is tightening his grip. Bard Bowman is not the Brewery Master, he's the best man there to do business with.”

 

Thorin still looked tight around the eyes, worry layered under his anger at Kili having worked around him so dexterously. Ah of course, Thorin was also worried because Violet Nights was going to be hosting Kili's meeting and the café was suffering a cut-off of suppliers too and he didn't want Bilbo to end up even worse off.

 

Balin thought of his own purple carnation tattoo and tapped his ankle back against his chair.

 

“He's a good man, Thorin,” he said at last, his meanings spread wide.

 

Thorin's hands twitched, jogging loose some of the papers piled up his Erebor desk. There was Bifur's report on Bard – widowed with three young children, he'd done a spell in the army, a few of his ancestors had been big men in business. Bard himself had done what he'd been able to at Laketown Brewery. He was well-liked by those that didn't stick to the Master, he was strong enough to keep pressing on when the Master continually tried to discourage him.

 

Bard Bowman wasn't a man in anyone's pocket. Thorin should appreciate that, if he was able to see the wood for the trees of course.

 

Balin refilled his pipe, he was looking forward to meeting Bard. Oh yes, hadn't he mentioned that?

 

“I'll be there too, in an advisory capacity.”

 

And Bilbo had talked about pies that might go with Bowman's range of beers. Thorin eyeballed Balin. The suspicion was entirely unwarranted.

 

“You've been outvoted.” Balin reminded him serenely, the pipe smoke fugging wonderfully around him.

 

“My sister-.”

 

“Has faith in her son and in Bifur and Florella's cameras and in whoever might be busking nearby.”

 

Balin's tone was both pointed and even. Every provision had been taken, though Thorin was focusing entirely on the possible gaps. Of course he was, this concerned family and it concerned Bilbo.

 

*

 

The fish and chips tasted as good as Balin had hoped. He drank several ales, watching as Dwalin finished eating his third portion and kicked his feet down onto the path in front of them. The park was quiet, practically empty and the evening was cool and smelled fine.

 

Balin blew a smoke ring and watched it drift away into the twilight.

 

“We'll be outside,” Dwalin stated, his tone revealing no arguments would be accepted.

 

Balin nodded. Dwalin and Ori could be relied on to enjoy an evening spent outside of a café, watching whilst appearing not to as a business meeting took place. For them, it would be a date. Balin was pleased for his brother; it was a fine thing to see Dwalin so content. And Balin would feel settled in his bones knowing that his brother was just outside, ready to raise hell should the Master or Smaug decide to try and upset anything. It was what family was after all, and the three of them could finish up the leftovers at Violet Nights afterwards, a thought that had to have crossed Dwalin's mind.

 

Balin smiled and blew another smoke ring. He wondered what music he'd hear being playing outside the café that night.

 

*

 

Balin arrived at Violet Nights early. Bilbo was there but apart from him the café was empty. There was a sign on the door stating that there was a private meeting occurring and that Violet Nights would be open again later, sorry for an inconvenience. Bilbo was rearranging a few chairs, his shirtsleeves rolled up, his hair curling a little longer than usual. There was a wonderful smell in the air too.

 

“Ah, meat pies?” Balin guessed with a healthy sniff of appreciation.

 

Bilbo smiled at him, tugging a chair into a different position. “If Mr Bowman's bringing the beer then we should provide something in return.”

 

We. Bilbo thought of himself as a Durin now. Balin didn't comment on that, merely replying, “Good thinking, lad.”

 

Bilbo disappeared back into the kitchen, clearly concerned with making sure that nothing burned. He announced over his shoulder, as he jostled pans and peered into the oven, that he'd be staying in the kitchen during the meeting.

 

“How many times has Thorin told you this is a bad idea?” Balin asked him, settling down into a chair a little way away from the tables.

 

He heard Bilbo laugh, “He's still texting me. Dis won't let him out of Erebor.”

 

She probably had help – Bombur and Dori couldn't be gotten past easily when properly motivated and while Bofur was half their size, he had twice as many wiles. Bilbo didn't look tense or angry though so whatever Thorin had been saying hadn't gotten to him.

 

“Ah that lad, sometimes,” sighed Balin.

 

He didn't say any more. He could hear the familiar clatter of Bilbo working, then footsteps approached. Bilbo set a cup of tea down at Balin's elbow and then loitered purposefully. Balin waited for him to ask, there was no point rushing sometimes. People had to come to their own conclusions.

 

“The way Thorin talks about the Laketown Brewery, and how you all behave around Elrond's family, is there a connection?”

 

Balin chuckled, it was a fair question. “Elrond Half, he's an astute businessman, and Dis tells me he's a family man.”

 

“So why do you-.”

 

“He lives a certain way and he has certain relatives. There's someone who suffered thanks to Smaug and chose not to help us, past and present. Some things can't be forgotten.”

 

Bilbo frowned but nodded, like he understood. “And Laketown?”

 

“A similar story. Bard Bowman isn't part of it, the Brewery Master is in Smaug's pocket. He's happy for his men to do Smaug's dirty work too.”

 

There was much Balin wasn't saying of course – for example how Thranduil had so mercilessly locked himself and his community away, no one got past their gates without multiple concessions and very good reasons – but now wasn't the time, not when business had to be done, the chance for a fresh start. Balin could acknowledge that he was often strapped by the past himself, weren't all Durins to some degree? But he tried to look to the future with fresh eyes, otherwise the past would only suffocate. It hurt enough as it was.

 

There was the familiar ring of the bell above the door and there was Kili, wearing fitted jeans and Doc Martin boots with a sheer long-sleeved blouse under a leather corset. His make-up was simple, his fingernails were painted cherry-red and he wore several earrings in each ear. Balin smiled broadly.

 

“You look beautiful, laddie.”

 

Kili smiled back, grateful and happy, and did a brief showy twirl. Bilbo smiled too, shaking his head slightly. Kili had brought a leather bag with him which he now unzipped and produced papers from. Very organised. Balin held a hand out and began to page through them. Ah, business plans, details of how Laketown Brewery could fit in as an Erebor supplier. Very nicely done.

 

“How's Arwen?” Kili asked Bilbo.

 

“Looking forward to university,” Bilbo replied, directing Kili towards the largest table. “Elrond's not saying it but he's really going to miss her. He, Elladan and Elrohir are already planning their visits, they're going to drop in on her boyfriend too and bring him with them.”

 

At that point Kili asked where the apple pie was and didn't complain when Bilbo told him to fetch the cutlery, glasses and plates needed for the meeting table. Balin felt his phone buzz. It was Bifur - Bard was on his way. Kili was looking at his own phone and smiling in a way that could only mean Fili.

 

Balin caught his eye and held up a handful of papers, “This is good work, lad.”

 

Kili looked very pleased and perhaps a little shy too. After all, Fili spent the most time learning the business side of Erebor. Kili had found himself a place behind the bar and Fili had made it clear that when he was in charge of Erebor, Kili was going to be right there by his side. Kili was a smart lad, usually concentrating on several things at once, and as a result wasn't always taken seriously. Kili didn't seem to mind though, he was always enjoying himself with a wicked smile and amused attitude, so long as people weren't cutting into him for how he dressed or cutting into his family. He had several shades to him, of course he did, he was a Durin.

 

Kili was just teasing Bilbo about his tattoo plans when the bell rang again over the door and there was Bard Bowman, carrying a small crate of bottles without much visible effort and not looking very at ease. That was hardly surprising but he'd come to the meeting all the same. He wasn't suited up and his hair was a shaggy mess all tied back. His eyes were intent enough, though Balin could sense the man's reservations.

 

“Mr Bowman? I'm Kili Durin.” Kili stepped forward admirably, extending a hand. “Thanks for agreeing to this meeting.”

 

Bard shook his hand without any visible hesitation and while he eyed Kili curiously, he didn't sneer or look repulsed – all points in his favour. Balin didn't get to his feet, he drank his tea and observed, as he'd told Thorin he would. He had every faith in Kili.

 

“Balin's here to represent Erebor's management,” Kili continued.

 

A very nice turn of phrase. Balin smiled and nodded at Bard. “Purely as an observer.”

 

Bard nodded back, not complaining despite how outnumbered he was. Kili gestured to the set table, only his quick gestures revealing any nerves or worries he might have had.

 

“Bilbo Baggins, the owner, has prepared some pies if you've time to eat?”

 

Bard glanced towards the kitchen. “I'll take a strong a tea and a rabbit pie.”

 

So he was familiar with the menu, had he visited Violet Nights before? Maybe his children had. Bifur hadn't noted any prior appearances though.

 

“Tea and rabbit pie,” repeated Bilbo, of course he'd heard every word. “Be with you soon.”

 

Kili and Bard sat down, Balin handed back Kili's papers with a firm look and settled back to watch as Kili began his nicely-structured spiel. He told Bard that he understood about Smaug and how important he'd been to keeping the Laketown Brewery not only solvent but successful but that branching out to supply Erebor too would bring the Laketown brand to a whole new market. It would be a risk, of course, but risks were needed in business, especially in this city. His words were a little hurried in places but he was mostly coherent and while his gestures were a bit twitchy, he presented most professionally.

 

“We've heard good things about you,” Kili told Bard.

 

Bard looked startled, Balin watched him closely. He'd consistently given Kili's words thought and consideration, he hadn't interjected or disagreed yet. He'd properly listened and hadn't undermined Kili because of his age or because of the way he was dressed. Now, he pulled several bottles out of the crate that he'd set down on the floor.

 

“Something from our current line.”

 

Kili eagerly opened a bottle and sniffed it before pouring some into a glass to taste. Bard watched him closely, Balin smiled to himself; Kili had a barman's nose and palate. He'd tasted most of the beers that were regularly brought into the city, to see what was available and what was selling and what would work in Erebor. Now, Kili nodded thoughtfully as Bilbo brought both tea and pies over. Bard cut into his wedge of pie and paused to enjoy the steamy smell before tucking in. It was a grand aroma and Bard seemed to have no complaints about the taste as he very quickly made his way through it and Kili tasted each bottle of beer.

 

“Do you still make the old mine range?” asked Balin, his mind stirred by the smell of Laketown ale. “They were always a favourite.”

 

Bard looked up, wiping pastry crumbs from his mouth. “Mine too.”

 

Kili pushed a bottle forward, “This would go really well with Bilbo's pies, like the rabbit.”

 

Bard's gaze was keen enough though perhaps his expression would appear blank to most people. Balin finished his tea as Bard and Kili began discussing various ales and what could be produced for Erebor. Balin received several text messages - there'd been a couple of skirmishes in the city which were being looked into, just in case they were related in any way to tonight's meeting. Bilbo stayed in the kitchen, an invisible presence. The pies were very much appreciated, Bilbo knew what he was doing.

 

Balin cast a leisurely eye towards the café window. He hadn't seen hair nor hide of anyone save Bard but he knew someone, several someones, were out there. He could hear a fiddle being played and Dwalin had said that he'd be there so he would be. Balin was sure of that.

 

There was a scraping noise as Bard pushed back his chair and got to his feet. He clearly wasn't a man given to a great deal of talking, a definite contrast to the Brewery Master. He had courage though, coming to a place that the Master no doubt didn't want to do any business with. He'd probably get his pay cut and terrible work-shifts as punishment.

 

“I need to get back to my kids,” Bard stated but his gaze was steady on Kili. “I've heard a lot of stories about the Durins and I've seen lives ruined in this city, I won't see my kids hurt.”

 

Kili nodded, disappointment clear in his posture. But Bard continued, indicating Kili's papers, “This is solid work. I think we can work on something, a trial run.”

 

Kili's answering smile was bright and he quickly got to his feet, “Thank you, Mr Bowman. I can send you any details you want.”

 

“Not to the Brewery.” Bard retrieved a pen from an inside pocket and scribbled something down on one of Kili's papers. “My daughter'll collect anything sent to this address.”

 

A very sensible precaution – just what had Bard experienced to make him so cautious? There was only so much that Bifur and Florella had been able to find out. Bilbo emerged from the kitchen, carrying a cake tin.

 

“Apple and cinnamon cake,” he announced, offering the tin to Bard. “Most children who come in here like it.”

 

Bard looked taken aback but insisted on paying for the cake, tucking the tin into his considerably more empty beer crate. Then he nodded at Balin, Balin nodded back and Kili walked him to the door. Perhaps Bilbo had been teaching him some extra manners. It was very good to see.

 

“Oh.” Kili handed him a business card. “You should get rid of it once you've saved the number somewhere, don't attach my name to it obviously.”

 

Bard didn't looked surprised or amused at Kili's paranoia. He slid the card into his jacket. “I'll be in touch.”

 

“I'll ring your secretary and tell her to tell you I'm not sure about the deal now.”

 

It was a good idea, because the Master was bound to be tracking all of this somehow, wanting to hear how things were with the Durins. And Smaug of course would be interested. Bard's eyebrows twitched but he nodded again and left without another word.

 

There was a flash of headlights outside – Dwalin and Ori were going to follow Bard. No doubt they'd be back for some leftover pies later. The fiddler kept on playing so she wasn't going anywhere but maybe someone was with her, someone who could nip over the Brewery to see how things were, maybe someone was already there.

 

Kili sagged a little against some nearby shelving, looking relieved, “That went well, didn't it?”

 

“It did, laddie,” Balin agreed, nodding his thanks when Bilbo refilled his teacup. “If anyone else at the Brewery starts following Bard's example, great things could happen.”

 

Bilbo nodded and smiled proudly, “You handled it brilliantly, Kili.”

 

Kili grinned, clearly pleased and a little giddy as he clicked through messages on his phone, blowing out his breath noisily. “Fili'll be here soon, he's taking me out for a victory drink.”

 

Of course. Balin waved a hand, “Leave your uncle to me, laddie.”

 

“And me,” added Bilbo, that wonderful determination filling up his expression.

 

Balin smiled at him, Bilbo was worth his weight in teacakes, and called Florella, only saying a few words before hanging up. The all-clear would now be given. Dis sent him a message quickly, having already heard from Fili; she was going to inform Belladonna and keep Thorin right where he was. Everything was trickling through.

 

Balin finished his tea, observing as Fili arrived, his expression glowing with pride. He practically grabbed up his brother and kissed him enthusiastically until Bilbo reminded them that he could quite easily bin the apple pie that he'd made only that afternoon. They immediately parted and both asked for custard.

 

When Balin rose to his feet a short while later, the pair of them were sat on a sofa together, not a lick of space between them as they enjoyed their bounty. Balin patted Kili's shoulder as he passed and gathered up the beer bottles that Bard had so thoughtfully left behind.

 

“I'll dispose of these.”

 

Bilbo was on the phone to someone, his father apparently, and signalled that he'd see Balin soon. Good, good, between the two of them they could deal with Thorin. Kili and Fili were talking; their heads close together. Balin enjoyed the happy picture they made and left the café, making for Erebor. He chuckled at the sight of Bombur stood so close to the front door, no doubt Dori was guarding the back. Balin didn't have to fight for entrance though. He slowly made his way in and up to Thorin's office.

 

There was Thorin, sat behind the desk, staring at his computer with very bad grace. He looked up as soon as Balin entered.

 

“You'd have been proud of him,” Balin replied to the silent question. “Made a good case, Bowman listened. He's interested. We've just got to edge around this carefully, he has young children.”

 

Thorin didn't look thrilled, even when Balin produced several open bottles of Laketown Brewery beers and placed them on Thorin's desk. Balin gave Thorin a pointed look and didn't stay any longer, he needed to talk to Bifur about what he and Florella had observed throughout the evening and Thorin needed to think about encouraging his nephews when they showed such great promise and maturity despite the always-sharp danger. No doubt Bilbo would help him with that, he was probably expecting Thorin's call. Bilbo deserved several pints of Laketown beer for his efforts and much more besides. At least Thorin knew what a lucky man he was.

 

The next morning, Balin noticed that the Laketown Brewery beer bottles were still standing in Thorin's office and that at least two of them were empty.

 

_-the end_


End file.
